Amnesia & A New Love
by silver-mystery
Summary: Shinichi gets amnesia and forgets all about Ran. Some girl wanted to help him and unfortunately falls for him... Would his memory ever come back? Will he return to Ran or not? Pls. Review... BOUNZ
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Title:

Author: Silver Mystery

Dedicated to: To my Classmates

Anime: Detective Conan

Chapter 1: Forgotten

03:00 - Hospital

Shinichi lies in bed. Ran enters the room and Shinichi asks "excuse me, who are you?" before Ran could answer Yukiko enters the room and says "eh, Ran-chan, may I talk to you for a moment?"

FLASHBACK

Shinichi was driving a silver Honda. Then a red CRV comes wobbling in the intersection and sends Shinichi's car crashing into a large wall. The front of his car was real damaged and Shinichi well… let's say, he's no looking good. (Going on full detail will lead you crying).

"And it caused Shinichi amnesia and umm… he forgot absolutely everything. Good thing we were there to remind him we were his parents and… only a little of his 'detective skills has been regained" Yukiko continued.

Ran went teary eyed and went to see Shinichi again and said "not one thing about me?"

Shinichi looked puzzled and shook his head. After that Ran just left crying. The nurse went in and said, "Well Kudo-san, it seems like you made a girl cry eh?"

Shinichi sat up and replied, "Well, having amnesia isn't easy."

The nurse smirked and said, "Okay, fine. Now start eating so you could get out and find your past."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new meeting

Chapter 2: A new meeting

Shinichi's on the road once again. It was quite a foggy night and he almost ran over a violet -eyed, brown haired girl. The heel of her shoe got stuck on the pedestrian lane and because of the fog Shinichi almost didn't see her but when he saw her, he stopped the car, got out and helped her up. "Gee, Thanks a lot," said the girl. Shinichi smiled and replied, "No worries. By the way I'm Shinichi" he stretched out his hand, the girl shook his hand and answered, "I'm Azura, umm Thanks again." When she tried to walk away, she wobbled a bit and almost fell on the floor - if Shinichi hadn't caught her she'll have more damage- then Shinichi said," why don't you let me take you to a clinic?" he helped her into he car and drove to the clinic. When they got there "Kudo-san, what's the problem here?" greeted the doctor.

The doctor fixed up Azura, and then her phone rang…

Azura: Hello? Dad umm… I'm in a clinic right now.

Dad: Why? What happened? Who took you there?

Azura: Well… my heel got stuck on the pedestrian lane and this guy almost ran over me he's name? Umm…

Azura covers the phone and asks Shinichi " What's your last name?" he turned to her and said "Kudo Shinichi" she goes back to the phone.

Azura: Kudo Shinichi, you know him?

Dad: ask him if he knows Yusaku Kudo?

She turns to Shinichi again and asks; " You know Yusaku Kudo?" he nodded and said, "He's my father."

She went back to the phone

Azura: his dad, okay daddy bye

END CALL

She turned to Shinichi and said, "Daddy knows your father and he says thank you for helping me." He smiled at her and she smiled back then said "would you like to join me for dinner? My Uncle Max's suppose to meet me there." He answered "sure, why not?" she clapped her hands together and said, "Yes! I have someone to suffer with while he says his lame jokes." Both the doctor and Shinichi laughed.

-In the car-

"okay, now when he says his lame jokes just laugh. Never show him your bored. He might be a kind and nice man but he's got a little temper when nobody's listening to him." Says Azura. Shinichi just smiles at her and keeps on being focused on the road. Suddenly, Azura fell silent then asked, "am I boring you? I keep talking and talking don't I? Anyway we're here" the parked the car and went into the restaurant. There they met a good-looking man in glasses, which turns out to be the uncle Azura was talking about.

-8 pm ITADAKIMASU-

"his jokes aren't half bad" Shinichi whispers to Azura, "that's only at the beginning but he umm… says those jokes every time." she answers. "you know Shinichi-kun it's a good thing Azura brought you here, you know why?" says Uncle Max, Shinichi smiles at him and shakes his head uncle spoke once again "coz' the last time we met she'll do silly things. You see, I own this restaurant and well… we make lots of fiasco in the kitchen with the flour and other ingredients but now that you're here there'll be more fun . In 30 minutes we'll be closing…" they continued eating then.

-8:30 pm-

"Alright let's start making a cake!" says Uncle Max as he brought all the ingredients – Flour, eggs, sugar blah blah blah- then they started measuring.

Next they placed it in the oven. Time passed by and the cake was already cooked. When they started decorating the fun part was about to start.

Azura placed her index finger on the icing and wiped it on Shinichi's face, he did the same and Uncle Max joined in by spilling flour all over them. Next sugar, more icing and a lot more flour was thrown around. They were all messy, the kitchen, Shinichi, Azura and Uncle Max but that didn't stop them from having a good time. It was already 15 minutes past 10, and they were tired. They sat down stared at each other and laughed. "I think it's time to clean up." Suggested Uncle Max. He left the kitchen to get the mop and other things. Azura stood up to follow him but accidentally slips and Shinichi catches her once again (Strike 2!) This time she was in his arms and her arms were around his neck. They stayed that way for a moment then Azura laughed nervously and said, " I think you have to put me down now."

He put her down and they started putting the utensils in the sink, mopping the floor and wiping the table. They hardly spoke to each other. "We've worked faster today it's only 11:30, before we finish cleaning up at 12 or so. Anyway, why not give us a little entertainment Azura? Sing!" said Uncle Max "well… Okay" they went to the lounge part and without hesitation, she brought out the guitar, went up on stage cleared her throat then she started to sing.

"_Another picture on the wall_

_Another life I used to live_

_Another meaning once untrue_

_With every memory of you_

_Broken in my sleep_

_Another moment lost in time_

_You talked of love and I agreed_

_So many chances passed us by_

_And now I've lost the strength to try_

_Your love was never mine to keep_

_We can't hold on we're losing track_

_So where's the road to take us back_

_And how did we forget what we believed_

_If I can't have you_

_And if the love has gone_

_And if you just can't find it in yourself to carry on_

_And if you had to leave_

_And take my life forever_

_'cause I would never be with anybody else_

_If I can't have you_

_With every night I lie awake_

_With every day we grow apart_

_Is there a promise we can't break_

_We never learn from our mistakes_

_From the very start_

_We can't hold on we're losing track_

_So where's the road to take us back_

_And how did we forget what we believed_

_If I can't have you_

_And if the love has gone_

_And if you just can't find it in yourself to carry on_

And if you had to leave

_And take my life forever_

_'cause I would never be with anybody else_

_If I can't have you_

_Don't look back on yesterday _

_'cause the time has been and gone_

_Think of what tomorrow holds_

_Without you it feels so wrong_

_I can't carry on_

_If I can't have you_

_And if the love has gone_

_And if you just can't find it in yourself to carry on_

_And if you had to leave_

_And take my life forever_

_'cause I would never be with anybody else_

_If I can't have you_

_Oh no_

If I can't have you"

Shinichi couldn't help but stare at her and listen to her angelic voice. After her jaw dropping performance she washed her hair and changed her clothes in the ladies washroom. When she went out she asked her uncle "Umm… Uncle Max, won't your fiancée look for you?" without answering the question he dragged Azura and Shinichi out, while locking the restaurant he said "I'm suppose to be home before 12 tonight coz' she's getting pretty lonely, anyway it's just the condominium next door but she makes a big deal about it." He pulled the two along with him to his condominium to use them as an excuse for coming home late.

-Uncle Max's Condo-

"Where have you been Max!? oh hi Azura" shouted Princess, Max's fiancée, Uncle Max pulled Shinichi and Azura in and said "time just flew by and umm… I had to accompany them." Princess sent Shinichi and Azura to a room and locked them there. They listened to the conversation of the lovers. There was shouting, a short silence then sobbing then soft voices comforting each other.

"weird…" muttered Azura which made Shinichi laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old & New Memories

Chapter 3: Old & New Memories.

Azura brought Shinichi to a restaurant on top of a building. When they entered and sat on a seat near the window he said, "this place is real nostalgic. I feel like I was suppose to say something real important to someone but I couldn't coz' something occurred." Azura took a sip of her juice and replied, "Maybe, it's a proposal? In a place like this hey hey hey Shinichi…" she giggled a little and continued, "You're so romantic" and then laughed a little before she placed her spoon in her mouth. They talked, ate and laughed. Then eventually went home. They went their separate ways but before Azura could go far she already found trouble.

"Hey Miss, what are you doing wondering alone at night?" said a drunk man. He then placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Jerk! Take your hands off me!" she then pushed the guy away and tried to run but once again her heel betrayed her and got caught on a whole in the street. The guy suddenly caught up with her and he brought friends and they began attacking her. But luckily, before matters got worst, her knight in shining armor came. "Get your dirty hands off her!" said he. Then just with those words they got into a fistfight and obviously he won. He extended his hand to help Azura stand up at first she couldn't see his face in the dark but when the street lamp's light reflected on his blue eyes. "Thanks Shinichi – hey you got hit. I'll take you to my house." She said but he tried to leave saying "It's just a scratch I can manage" but she pulled him to her apartment.

While they were in her apartment and she was treating his wound on his right cheek. Shinichi just stared at her and an image of a girl with Indigo eyes and chocolate brown hair reflected in front of him. Azura saw him staring at her, she continued treating his wound and said, "Why are you looking at me like that? I remind you of somebody?"

Shinichi held her wrist and said "A girl with chocolate brown hair and indigo eyes… she's full of love, joy and it feels like she's the one I'm suppose to talk to in that restaurant." She smiled a little and said "Your getting back your memory already. Your dad told my dad who told me about your problem and I want to help you regain your memory that's why I brought you there." Shinichi hugged her and said, "Thanks." Her insides wanted her to cry, she was feeling pain in her heart and she patted his back pushed him away slowly, bid him goodnight and slowly went to her room. She leaned on the door and burst into tears _why now? I'm so stupid! It's only been 2 weeks I'm so stupid! He already has this girl. No!_ she thought. She got her phone dialed a number "hello?" "yeah, it's Azura umm… I know Kudo Shinichi and umm… meet us in tropical land at 11:30 okay?" "See you there" then hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: Memory's back

The next day they went to Tropical Land and met up with an indigo eyed, brown haired girl. Azura introduced them "Shinichi this is Ran, Ran, Shinichi" they shook hands then Shinichi whispered to her "She's the girl I've been dreaming of." She smiled at him then Ran whispered also "Thanks a lot Azura" she smiled at her too and then waved to a guy far from them "leave you two for a while okay?" then she whispered to Ran "remember 12 okay at that exact time." She just nodded in reply. Azura ran to the guy she was waving to.

12:00 noon –Tropical land fountain-

Shinichi remembered everything as if videos were being projected in the water. At that moment he felt like the luckiest man on earth specially when the girl of his dreams was in his arms.

When the water went down Azura's tears did as well… seeing Ran and Shinichi hugging.

The guy she was with was her best friend, Kazuki, he saw Azura crying and asked "Are you alright?" she gave a slight smile and said, "Tears of joy, Kazuki, Joy!". He hugged her and said, "I'm your best friend don't lie to me. I know your hurt." She started to cry harder and said, "I was just trying to help, those indigo contacts weren't comfortable, my black hair was covered by Chocolate brown hair coloring and still I continued helping but I was so stupid to fall!" he held her tighter and said, "it's alright. You're not stupid. People make mistakes but this isn't one you were just helping… shush, stop crying now." Kazuki's girlfriend came and comforted her too. "Yuki, I'm sorry but I can't leave her like this." He told his girlfriend and she replied, "I understand. I'll be with you and her. She's like a sister to me." She looked up at the two who were comforting her and her blue eyes glittered in her tears and said, "sorry for bothering you. I'm going now. Thanks guys." Yuki was now clinging to Kazuki and said "are you sure? We can take you home if you want." "no thanks… just enjoy yourselves" she replied and walked away. Kazuki looked at her as she was walking away and Yuki said "I want to help her. She seems so depressed… I have a plan! Let's go to our Coffee shop, she loves to sing right?" so they went.

Shinichi and Ran on the other hand were eating dinner in a fancy restaurant and were having a great time…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: face to face for the last time

Chapter 5: face to face for the last time.

Its been 2 years…

Shinichi is already engaged to Ran…

Azura runs her Uncle's restaurant since he had no child well… yet. And she sings there too

-Snow Star restaurant 7:00 pm –

Ran and Shinichi enter the restaurant and sits in front of the stage.

The singer went on the stage and said, "Ladies and Gentleman, I hope you're enjoying your food." The singer caught a glimpse of Shinichi and continued talking but there was a little change in her mood. "This song is a love song called If I can't have you." She was singing the song and Shinichi remembers that song but ignores the fact that he heard the song before with the same voice. When she was done she spoke again "This final song is a little off the theme tonight but I have someone special to dedicate this too… sorry if you dislike it. This song is called 'Over it' hope you enjoy it".

I'm over your lies

_I'm over your games _

_I'm over you asking me when you know I'm not okay_

_You call me at night _

_And I pick up the phone_

_And then you keep telling me_

"_I know you're not alone"_

_that's why your eyes (I'm over it)_

_your smile (I'm over it)_

_realize (I'm over it)_

She continues the song then when she finishes the customers gave her a round of applause "Thanks everyone, hope you enjoy the night and this is Azura saying Goodnight. By the way I will not be performing for months and we're holding auditions"

She got off the stage and Shinichi followed her (he told Ran he was going to the C.R.)

Azura saw him, hid the fact that she was real angry at him for the other day

-_Flashback-_

_Ran and Shinichi were walking down the street holding hands. Azura passed by, she and Shinichi looked at each other, she smiled and he ignored. Her heart broke into pieces, she was wearing the indigo contacts and her hair was still chocolate brown. In short, she was still wearing her disguise. But still he ignored her._

_-End of flashback-_

"Hey!" he greeted her. She faked a smile and looked at him, "long time no see." He went near her and said, "Yeah… it's been a while." _What he doesn't remember the other day?_ She thought. "Look, I'm going to America and I need to prepare. Bye!" then she left.

Next Day…

Shinichi was watching T.V. when the news came up…

"Yesterday at 11:30 pm, a private plane crashed. It seems that there are only two people in the plane. An American pilot named Chris Michaels and the Snow Star restaurant owner Azura Yamada. Unfortunately only Mr. Michaels survived. He said that when he told Azura Yamada to jump off the plane with the parachute, she cried and said "my life doesn't matter anymore save yourself." He pulled on her but she pushed him off and stayed in the plane. Police thinks that she committed suicide. She was the one who triggered the crash."

Shinichi turned off the T.V. he smirked then said, "your so stupid! Why'd you do such a thing?" tears fell from his eyes then he whispered to himself, "I wasn't able to stay with you… but still your someone important to me."


End file.
